


The Littlest Mermaid

by CabinOnAShore



Series: Sea Shanties [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Early 1900's?, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, Lighthouses, M/M, Mermaid shit, Pirates, Scottish Myths, Slow Burn, Storms, late 1800's, mermaid ryan, no beta we die like meb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinOnAShore/pseuds/CabinOnAShore
Summary: Ryan's a storm kelpie and Shane's a lighthouse keeper. They rap battle sometimes.Or the storm kelpie Ryan fic no one asked for
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Sea Shanties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015017
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	The Littlest Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> I know the timelines might not match up don't kill me.

Shane had been told stories of the ocean all his life, having lived on an island full of superstitious elders. Stories varied from believable tales of sunken ships and deadly storms to purely fantastical tales of storm kelpies and magical sheep. He didn't necessarily believe all of them or follow the wisdom passed on by the sea swept elders. 

When he first told his family, and in turn the town, of his plans to become a lighthouse keeper, the whispered words carried on a salty breeze that warned of the dangers of working at the lighthouse followed him. He didn't care for the superstitions surrounding the island which hosted the lighthouse. He did care for the dangerous waters but it wasn't enough to deter him.

When, just a year after the construction of the lighthouse, the three keepers that had been manning it disappeared, Shane became more determined than ever to be one of the next keepers. A month later, he received a letter informing him he would be on the next rotation of the keepers. His family celebrated his accomplishment but there were unshed tears behind their congratulations. 

The boat arrived to take him and two other men to the island a week later. Their families gathered at the dock to wish them all luck and farewell. The bright sun and blue skies eased some of the tension of having to travel the rough seas. 

The journey was made without much hassle. He and the two other men took turns rowing and getting used to each other. Shane learned their names were Steven and Andrew. Steven did most of the talking, friendly and open. Andrew was reserved but by the time the ship hit rocky shore, he was grinning and bantering as well.

The three keepers greeted them upon their arrival. They weren't much older than Shane but lines were worn into their faces and their hair was grey. They were friendly enough but certainly eager to leave the island, rushing over introductions and instructions. The whole ordeal was over quicker than Shane would've liked and soon enough it was just the three men and some sheep.

"I'm going to go claim a bed," Steven spoke up suddenly and took off with his bag in hand.

"No, you're going to get the best one," Andrew shouted and took off after him. Shane laughed, he didn't mind having last dibs. He slung his bag over his shoulder and went the opposite way, towards the shoreline. 

He walked to almost the other side of the island when something caught his eye in the waves. It was a body. A body of a floating man specifically. 

"Hey! Are you okay?" Shane called out. The body didn't respond. "Fuck, okay. First day and I already have to do lifeguarding." 

Shane shed his bag and shoes then, after some deliberation, his jacket as well. He hurried as much as he could on slippery rocks in socks to the edge of the water, cursing all the way.

"Are you alive?" Shane asked when the cold sea began to lap at his socks. He scrunched his face in disgust at having to deal with wet socks but it was too late. The body still made no indication of life. Now that Shane was closer though, he thought that the man had a blue tint to his skin.

Hoping he hadn't happened upon a dead man, Shane went into the water. Once he could no longer touch the bottom, he swam towards the man. He was almost close enough to reach him now. He stretched out his arm as far as the lanky limb would go and grabbed the man's wrist.

Shane would have begun to bring the man back to shore if the man didn't jump away from him and kick him in the chest. 

"What the fuck?" The man yelled. "You don't just grab people when they're sleeping!" 

"I thought you were rotting!" Shane shouted back.

"And you go around grabbing every dead body spotted?" The man asked, his voice was still loud but just a bit less angry.

"Well, no- I- I'm supposed to?" While Shane struggled to form some sort of coherent response, the man laughed. It was a good laugh, almost sort of wheezing. "It's fucking freezing, come back to shore, we have a fireplace by the floor." The man stopped laughing and his face fell.

"I can't," he said. He looked almost disappointed. 

"What? Why not? Are you some kind of water sprite?" Shane tried for joking but the man looked almost sheepish. "You're not because water sprites aren't real, right?"

"Surprise?"

"No. You're fucking with me, let's get inside before we both get hypothermic." Shane turned back around, insisting on going back to land but a wet hand on his arm stopped him.

"What's your name?" The man asked. The question caught Shane off guard but he supposed they hadn't exactly started off with a proper introduction.

"I'm Shane." The words were tumbling out of his mouth before he had even processed them. 

"I'm Ryan," the man- Ryan- grinned, revealing a row of needle sharp teeth. Shane's breath caught in his throat at the sight but Ryan didn't seem to notice, instead looking behind him distractedly. "I have to go. I'll see you again, Shane."

Before Shane had a chance to respond, Ryan dived under the water. He thought he felt something brush his ankle briefly before shouting reached him from the island. He turned to see Steven and Andrew calling from him atop the crest of the hill.

"I'm here!" Shane called to them. They spotted him quickly, rushing down the hill as Shane swam back to shore.

"Trying to drown yourself already? It hasn't even been a day," Steven joked but there was worry behind the words. Andrew looked just as concerned.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Thought I saw-" Shane wasn't sure why but he didn't quite feel like revealing his meeting with Ryan yet. "-some big ass dolphin. It was huge, looked like a whale." 

Steven looked unimpressed but dropped the topic. They gathered Shane's belongings and escorted him back to the lighthouse. Shane hated it but that's effectively what it was, he hoped they wouldn't put him on suicide watch.

They returned to the lighthouse with a roaring fire and a pot of soup. Shane wasn't ready to admit he was freezing but the other men insisted that he get changed into dry clothes. Shane did so begrudgingly but was immensely thankful for the dry wool clothing. 

They ate dinner in comfortable, warm, silence. Most things had been done by the past keepers to let the first day be for settling in but they still needed to turn on the light. 

They reached the top of the staircase as the sun touched the horizon. They worked on cranking the light and checking the fuel levels. The light flared to blinding life just as the sun was swallowed by the waters. Shane looked out the window and thought he could see a head watching him from the waves but it disappeared too quickly to tell.

-

A week passed before Shane saw Ryan again. 

He was counting the sheep, there were two new ones among the flock, when he saw a man swimming along the shoreline. There was a storm gathering on the horizon which meant that the ocean would soon become too temperamental for swimming. Shane had a slight inclination on who it might be though so he walked down to the shore before announcing his presence.

"Having a nice swim?" Shane asked cheerfully. Ryan startled and fell beneath the surface of the water. Shane would be concerned if Ryan wasn't a water entity.

"Do you not know how to strike up conversation like a normal person?" Ryan growled when he resurfaced.

"You're not a normal person," Shane countered.

"Touché." Ryan hummed. "Why did you come to see me again, don't you know the stories?"

"I know plenty of stories. I don't believe them though." Shane shrugged. Ryan frowned, thoughtful consideration morphed his features into something pleasant. Not like it wasn't pleasant enough already.

"Man of the black cap what do you say as your proud ship cleaves the brine?" Ryan's words carried more of lilt than usual, as if they were meant to be sung. They were familiar though, a poem taught to him before he could understand the words.

"My speedy ship takes the shortest way and I'll follow you line by line." Shane responded almost instinctively, he knew the story by heart, even if he hadn't heard it in years.

"My men are eager, my men are ready to drag you below the waves." Shane knew the words weren't meant as an actual threat from Ryan but it still sent a slight twinge of fear through him.

"My ship is speedy, my ship is steady; if it sank, it would wreck your caves." Ryan grinned with a mouthful of sharp teeth as Shane recited the closing lines. He felt some pride well up in himself as well for being able to not fumble it.

"You win," Ryan conceded but didn't look too distraught about it.

"I don't think we'll be able to use that same battle every time." Shane ignored that he was insinuating that they would continue to meet again.

"Technically we weren't supposed to use it even this time. Technically I was supposed to battle you the first time we met."

"That's a lot of technicalities," Shane laughed. Ryan wheezed right along with him. Shane watched Ryan work the giggles out of his system with a sense of almost awe. Ryan's skin was dark but tinted blue, like he was underwater. Or hypothermic.

Shane was so entranced by Ryan that he didn't notice when his laughing tapered off and he watched Shane with equal curiosity. 

"You look so human," Shane said so softly he almost didn't hear it himself. 

"There's a reason we're called Blue Men of the Minch. We look just like blue men." There was a faint smile still tugging at Ryan's lips so Shane reached out and cupped his cheek in his hand. Ryan froze but soon relaxed into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Shane wasn't sure what he expected but Ryan's skin was cooled by the constantly cold water and wind. It was soft and smooth, more so than anything Shane had ever felt before. Almost intoxicated by the feeling, Shane explored more of Ryan with his hand. The dark curls of his hair, the muscles under the skin of his arms and back. He could see the form of a tail under the surf.

Ryan's eyes opened again and Shane realized how dark they were. He reached a tentative hand up to Shane's face and pushed back the stray hairs that had fallen into his face. His hand lingered and Shane hated to admit that he barely stopped short of nuzzling into it. 

Ryan's stillness suddenly turned from relaxed to stiff. His eyes widened fractionally and he said something that was probably a curse in a language Shane couldn't understand. Before Shane had a chance to react, Ryan jumped back like he had been burned and retreated back under the water.

Shane waited for Ryan to return, feeling like he had fucked up somehow. When there was no sign of Ryan intending on coming back, Shane stood up. There was no point in moping over a storm kelpie he had only met twice and spared his life both times. 

He was a lighthouse keeper, there was work to be done and a storm to prepare for.

-

Shane saw Ryan the next day. 

Shane was cleaning up the debris from yesterday's storm when he heard a crash, a splash, and a curse. Of course, immediately concerned for the wellbeing of whoever involved, he jogged to the source of the noise. The source ended up being Ryan trying to shove a log back onto shore.

"You don't have to do that, Ryan," Shane chided him gently as he approached. Ryan huffed and floated away from the log. It wasn't large and easy enough for Shane to drag it away from the water's edge. "Thank you."

"We've already met twice. Next time, I might not be so nice."

"Do we really have to do this? I thought we've already been through this."

"You've scraped by with luck, but this time you're fucked."

"Did that actually rhyme or are you just wasting my time?"

"I'll see you again, Madej and soon you're going to have to pay."

"When did you become such an ass?"

Ryan pulled his lips back in something reminiscent of a snarl. "You didn't rhyme."

"Thought I already won. And you didn't answer my question."

"I learned my lesson of what happens when we let humans go without a battle." Something in Shane's stomach dropped at the words paired with the pained look on Ryan's face.

"I'm sorry," Shane whispered.

"Don't. I don't regret it." There was a flash of something in Ryan's eyes, daring him to challenge him. 

"What happens if I finally lose?"

"Let's hope you read a thesaurus in your spare time," Ryan winced. "I have to go. Be careful, the other men aren't like me." 

"That's for sure," Shane mumbled. Ryan smiled at him and, after a moment's hesitation, took Shane's hand in his own. Shane brought the hand to his lips, brushing them against the smooth, damp skin. Ryan watched with what could be considered a blush on his cheeks. When Shane released his hand, he retreated back into the water's depths, his tail skimmed the surface before it, too, disappeared with him.

-

That night over dinner, the topic wandered into supernatural territory somehow. Steven mentioned how the storm had killed a lamb and almost seemed like an omen, especially considering it had been the black one. Shane laughed and made the usual bullshit jokes about it but there was still an uneasiness settled over the table that night. 

Once they lit the lighthouse, Shane settled into his bed with a dictionary. They didn't have a thesaurus, unfortunately. He fought to keep his mind off actually losing the battle to Ryan. 

When he slept, his mind was filled with images of Ryan's hands turning into class and dragging him down into the depths of the water. He didn't sleep much that night.

-

Shane didn't eat breakfast with the others that morning, much to their concern. He insisted he needed some air and so they let him go with his bowl of food.

Shane wasn't expecting to run into Ryan that morning but that didn't mean he wasn't hoping. His hopes paid off for when he settled into a small alcove by the edge of the water, a familiar face appeared almost immediately.

"You have food?"

"It appears I do," Shane smiled at Ryan's hesitancy to approach but waited patiently as he did. He offered a piece of the bread to him first. Ryan took it and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened almost alarmingly so.

"More." Ryan demanded. Shane tore half the bread and had barely fully extended his arm before it was snatched by Ryan and swallowed whole.

"Ryan! You're not supposed to eat it like that. You have to chew it. Please tell me you know how to eat." 

"What is that?" Ryan asked rather than addressing his snake-like eating tendencies.

"It's bread. I can bring you more if you want some," Shane offered. Ryan nodded eagerly. "Okay, later though. I don't want you getting sick." 

Ryan pouted but it dissolved almost instantly. He took Shane's hand which wasn't holding the bread and tugged lightly on it. Shane bent closer to Ryan, not entirely understanding the hint. Ryan brought his hands up to Shane's face, scraping over the rough stubble. Shane's eyes drifted closed at the touch, leaning into it. Shane was so distracted that he didn't notice when one of Ryan's hands drifted away, and snatched the last of his bread.

"You fucking son of a bitch," Shane tried to lunge for the bread but Ryan shoveled it into his mouth. He chewed on the bread this time before he swallowed it. When he was done, he flashed Shane a winning smile with his sharp teeth on full display. "Yeah, I bet you think you're real funny, don't you? Well, guess what, you're not getting any bread tonight. It's all mine now. I'm going to sit on that hill and you're going to watch me eat my bread."

"No, wait, I'm sorry," Ryan sputtered out with a wheeze. "Don't do that, please." The begging was somewhat diluted by his laughter but still effective enough on Shane. Not that he would admit that.

"I don't think you're sorry enough. You just want me for my bread," Shane put on a scandalized voice but it was hard with the grin threatening to spill over at any moment. 

"Damn, you're right. I knew you had that sweet, sweet dough as soon as I met you. I could smell it." The bit ended when Shane dissolved into laughter, almost spilling his bowl in the process. 

"I should eat this before it gets cold." Shane poked at the meat and vegetables floating in the broth with his spoon.

"Cold food is better," Ryan argued. 

"Not when it's meant to be eaten warm," was Shane's retort. "I'll bring you warm bread one day. Then you'll learn." 

"I'm sorry for the storm. I thought it was going to turn," Ryan frowned, all traces of his usual lightheartedness gone. There was a familiar lilt to his words, they were battling now.

"We were well prepared. We didn't lose much." Shane winced, he had to hope it didn't disturb the rhythm too much. 

"I was quite scared. I had thought it wasn't going to touch." 

"I feel like we are doing this in reverse, aren't you the one who's meant to start a new verse?" Shane wanted the battle to end so he could actually talk to Ryan without the confines of rhymes. 

"We've done so many things wrong already. You win." Relief was palpable once Ryan announced the end. Shane visibly relaxed and took Ryan's hand in his own. 

"I'm sorry that you had to worry about the storm but it was fine. We lived. It only took down a fence and a lamb," Shane reassured him. It didn't seem to work because Ryan stiffened.

"What lamb?"

"Poor thing was only a day old. The only black one, too." 

"Did it have a twin?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Damn it," Ryan hissed and cursed something in his other language. "Actually be careful, Shane. I know you don't believe in the superstitious but obviously some of them hold some value of truth."

"Well you're a species that likes poetry, not some empty cradle that kills babies." 

"What?"

"Some people think that if a woman rocks an empty cradle then she either gets pregnant or the baby dies," Shane explained. Going by the look on Ryan's face, it didn't help his confusion. "Look I'm just trying to say that species we don't know about are much more believable than two unrelated events being correlated."

"Can you at least be a little bit concerned? There's a reason we're called storm kelpies." 

"Listen, Ryan, it's fine. It'll take more than a little bit of rain to kill me." Shane squeezed Ryan's hand but his eyes were still wide. 

"They don't like that I'm speaking with you. If the other keepers weren't here, they probably would've killed you after that first night. And that's what I'm afraid of. That they're gonna give more than a little bit of rain." 

"Ryan, I want you to listen to me very carefully," Shane leaned closer towards the water and spoke in a hushed whisper, "you smell like fish."

Ryan shoved away from him with a laugh. He returned quickly.

"Fuck you, man," Ryan wheezed.

"You're a little fishboy, Ryan. A little fishy boy." Shane laughed with him as well. "A little fishboy that believes in little fish magic."

Ryan scrunched his nose in distaste. Shane wouldn't admit that it was endearing. 

"Fuck you." Ryan repeated. He glanced over his shoulder towards the water and hissed. "I have to go. Be careful."

"You too, fishboy." Shane got a splash of water in the face for the comment.

When he finally ate the breakfast Steven had made, it was cold but almost preferable. 

-

Shane didn't see Ryan for the two weeks which followed. He thought he saw a head watching him from the waves but when he rushed down to the shore, it was gone again. 

There continued to be storms but none quite as bad as the first. Shane continued work with the others and they fell into a routine. There was meant to be a farmer coming to switch out some of the sheep. Two days had passed without any sign of him. 

Steven worried that the farmer had drowned on the way. Andrew and Shane assured him that he would come soon. 

Shane ended up patrolling the shoreline to watch for the farmer. When he reached approximately the same spot he had met Ryan for the first time, a familiar face stared at him from the waves.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" 

"Today of all days, see, how the most dangerous thing is to love. How you will heal and rise above." Ryan was challenging Shane to another battle, before they even had the chance to speak. Fortunately, he was familiar with the piece, as much a poem as it was a song.

"Crowned by an overture bold and beyond. It's more courageous to overcome." 

"You want the acclaim, the mother or mothers. More poignant than fame, the taste of another." 

"It's not worthy, Achilles. Don't listen, Achilles."

"Be real and just jump, you dense motherfucker. You will not be more than a rat in a gutter." Ryan's voice seemed to take on an edge, as if he meant to say more than just recited poetry.

"You're worth more, Achilles. So much more than a rat."

"You want my opinion, my opinion you've got. You asked for my counsel, I gave you my thoughts."

"No one asked your opinion. No one asked for your thoughts."

"Be done with this now and jump off the roof. Can you hear me, Achilles? I'm talking to you."

"Be done with this now and get off the roof. Can you hear me, Achilles? I'm talking to you."

Ryan seemed to deflate in the water. He let the tide push him towards the shore and settled on the rocks by Shane's feet.

"You should leave, Shane. They're getting impatient, they want blood."

"You have plenty of fish, don't you?"

"You know it's not the same. They like the challenge but even you can only have so many losses before it becomes tiring." 

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Shane grinned but Ryan shook his head.

"Shane," he said simply, softly. Shane sunk to the ground beside Ryan and leveled his gaze with him.

"Ryan, I'm not leaving. I can't. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to." 

"You're such a fucking stubborn asshole," Ryan hissed.

"You love it, baby."

"Don't call me baby."

"It's part of the deal, baby."

"I hate you."

Shane laughed, he wasn't quite sure he had ever met anyone like Ryan. He was almost glad of it. He wasn't sure why.

"I'm going to figure something out, come here tonight." Ryan almost slipped back under the waves but Shane stopped him.

"When's tonight? That's not very specific."

"Oh, uh, when the moon's at its peak."

"Okay, I'll be here." Shane nodded to Ryan who smiled in return before finally retreating back into the water.

-

Shane couldn't wait until it was time. He normally enjoyed the last bit of work to do before bed, logging sunset ship counts, cranking the light, but he couldn't wait for it to be over. He needed Andrew and Steven asleep when he went to meet Ryan. He couldn't risk them seeing. 

It took some convincing for Shane to take Steven's spot as night shift but a few glances at a certain person broke down his arguments pretty easily. Now he had to wait.

He watched ships head into port with their little lights and the town with its equally small, but much more numerous, lights. It would be peaceful if he didn't have a time constraint. The moon was approaching its peak and Steven didn't look any more tired. 

When the moon was just a few minutes away from its peak, Shane made a decision.

"Hey, Steven?"

"Yeah? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'm just going to go for a quick patrol. You mind watching the ships?" 

"Of course. You're okay, right?" Steven stood and approached Shane, he was small but had a large heart. 

"I'm fine, Steven. It's okay," Shane reassured Steven and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Thanks," he added as he left the lighthouse. Now he just had to make his way across the island in the dark, no problem. 

Shane was in no way graceful normally. Adding uneven terrain in the dark was a recipe for disaster. Though, he only fell a couple times and made it to the shore in one piece. 

He didn't see Ryan yet so he settled down on the rocks to wait. The moon was full and illuminated the beach around Shane. If he was artistic, he would draw it. But he wasn't. He didn't have a camera either. He would have to settle with committing it to memory.

Ryan didn't appear as the first few minutes passed. That was fine. He didn't appear as the next few minutes passed, either. That was less fine. 

Shane was falling asleep when a splash startled him from almost-slumber. A familiar figure rose from the waves. Something floated with him.

"Ryan?" Shane asked softly. It was indeed, Ryan. He grinned and swam faster. He practically launched into Shane, almost toppling them both over. 

"I figured it out." Ryan was practically vibrating in Shane's arms. He essentially drenched him but he didn't mind.

"And?" 

"And I know how we can leave together."

"Ryan," Shane started. He was cut off before he could scold Ryan and his persistence.

"No, no. Listen. I remembered that we can board ships. I got a board from one of the sunken ships."

"Are we going to float away on a single slab of wood?"

"Shut up, Shane. If I touch the wood while it's above water, then I get legs. Residue magic from when we board ships to kill sailors." Shane looked at the tail that Ryan normally concealed under the water, it was a blue a few shades darker than the rest of Ryan's skin. The skin around the beginning of the tail turned rough as more scales grew from it. Shane wanted to touch it but didn't want to cross a boundary.

"You can't carry a plank the size of you around all the time, Ryan."

"I know. I need you to break off a piece that I can carry around. Then we can go wherever we want."

"Jamaica?"

"If you want," Ryan wheezed. "I think anywhere is better than here."

"Okay." 

Shane reached for the wood Ryan had dragged from possibly the bottom of the ocean and detached the rope Ryan had tied to it. The wood was old and rotten so Shane had no problem finding a sliver that came apart from the board. 

Ryan extended his hand towards it, he had a slight tremor. Shane handed the piece to him which Ryan took into a white knuckle grip. He grunted and Shane watched as the scales retracted into skin which smoothed over into small scars. His skin turned shades darker, more brown than blue. 

"Are you okay?" Shane asked. The single shadow of Ryan's tail had separated into two legs. 

"Hurts like a son of a bitch," Ryan groaned. Shane noticed that his teeth had become moderately less sharp than before.

"Can you- do you want to stand?" Shane got to his feet to help Ryan to his own, if so need be.

"Sure," Ryan took Shane's hand. Shane pulled Ryan to his feet, ready to support the other's weight. Ryan instantly slumped against him. 

He was short now that he was standing. He was also not wearing any clothes.

"Are you cold?" Shane asked, he wasn't sure about the body temperatures of water sprites but they could probably withstand lower temperatures than humans. Though, perhaps a scientific mind was not the best approach to this situation considering he did just see Ryan sprout legs by touching a splinter.

"I'm fine." Ryan took a step but his foot slipped and his entire body pitched forward. Shane caught him before he could fall and looped his arm around his waist.

"Should I get Steven and Andrew? I can't carry you." Shane certainly would try if he had to though. 

"Where's the easiest path to the lighthouse from the shore?" Ryan asked. He already sounded exhausted.

"The pier," Shane answered automatically. It would be infinitely easier to get help from there.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Ryan shoved the wood back at Shane and fell into the water. Shane waited until Ryan began to swim before moving.

Shane crossed the island at a clipped pace, his eyes trained on the terrain in front of him. Miraculously, he didn't fall once and reached the pier quickly. Ryan was already there. Shane handed Ryan the wood piece back before pulling him onto the dock.

Ryan automatically started towards the lighthouse and Shane had to hold him back from trying to run. 

They approached the lighthouse to see Steven and Andrew already standing outside. They rushed forward when they spotted Shane and Ryan and helped support the smaller man.

"What happened?" Steven asked.

"Shipwreck or something. I just found him," Shane lied. 

"We should get him inside," Andrew spoke up and began to direct Ryan inside. Shane and Steven followed closely behind. 

-

By morning, they had Ryan properly clothed and fed; Shane made certain he got as much bread as he wanted. He ended up sleeping in Shane's bed which had been repositioned to be closer to the fire. 

The night had passed in fits of restless sleep and interrogations. Shane revealed as little as possible, wanting Ryan to create his own cover.

He was finally granted enough of a break to sneak off and retrieve the ship plank Ryan had brought with him. He just had to hope he wouldn't cut off his fingers in the process.

-

Ryan slept for another day, he woke only to eat. Shane cycled through watching over him and working on the wood. 

By the end of the day, he was adequately finished with the small project and placed it in Ryan's hand. He meant for it to be discreet but Ryan's eyes fluttered open and met Shane's.

"Shane?" His voice was rough.

"Yeah?"

"What'd you give me?"

"Look at it," Shane instructed. Ryan did. Shane had carved a storm kelpie sculpture, although a bit unrecognizable as such.

"Driftwood?" Ryan turned it over in his hands, confusion furrowed his brows.

"Not just any driftwood. Your favorite board. And I carved it into a storm kelpie."

"Oh," Ryan's eyes lit up. "I see it now."

"No you don't," Shane laughed.

"Yeah, I don't. I appreciate the gesture though." Ryan grinned.

"I worked very hard on it," Shane admitted. 

"Thank you." Ryan's gratitude seemed more heartfelt than Shane expected. His eyes seemed watery as well.

"Are you okay?" Shane leaned closer to Ryan and kept his voice low to make sure nobody accidentally eavesdropped. 

"Do you know what storm kelpies do to traitors?"

"What?"

"They cut off their fins and leave them. Most get eaten by sharks immediately. Others sink to the bottom and drown as they're eaten alive by fish." 

"Jesus Christ, Ryan."

"I don't think they'll try too hard but I'm sorry if they do try to take me back. I'm basically a fugitive now."

"Listen, Ryan. I'm not letting them take you back. You're stuck with me now. We're a package deal, baby."

"Don't call me baby."

"Sure thing, baby." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Are you thirsty?"

"I can get it," Ryan protested before Shane could argue. He sat up on the bed and, holding onto Shane's shoulder for support, stepped onto the floor. His legs didn't immediately give out, which was certainly an improvement. 

Shane half carried, half guided Ryan to the kitchen and handed him a glass which he filled with water from the tap. Ryan drained it in one gulp and immediately refilled it.

"There's a supply ship that should come in two days, we can take that to shore and figure it out from there," Shane suggested. Ryan finished his third drink and shook his head.

"No. There's a cargo ship coming in from the west in a day. The other storm kelpies said it had a low crew count. If they don't sink it, then we'll take it." 

"Are you suggesting piracy?" 

"If that's what you want to call it, then sure." Ryan abandoned the glass and leaned against the counter to face Shane.

"Well that's what I'm going to call it because that's what it _is_. How big of a ship is it said to be?"

"It's a cargo ship, Shane. It's huge."

"Right. I don't think just the two of us would be able to handle it. We'll need Andrew and Steven." 

"Okay."

"Oh I thought you wouldn't want others to know. I was expecting more of a fight."

"No, you're right. We need all the hands we can get. Do you want to get them?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them." 

Shane practically dragged Steven and Andrew from their work on fixing the dock and into the kitchen. Ryan had remained in the same spot Shane had left him, the glass in his hands again.

"What's going on? Shane didn't tell us anything," Steven asked once he saw Ryan.

"We're leaving. You can either come with us as friends or prisoners," Ryan began. Shane felt his eyes widen and the others tense beside him.

"Ryan, that's not what we agreed on. I thought we were just going to let them choose." Shane spluttered out. He needed to explain that they weren't going to be dangerous.

"How the hell are you going to get out of here? There's only one ship that comes here." Andrew spoke up. He didn't seem particularly alarmed but he also didn't seem particularly inclined to go with them.

"That's what you're here for," Shane interjected before Ryan could make matters worse. "We need you to help us get a ship. After that, you can stay or leave. It's entirely up to you."

"What do we have to do?" Steven asked. His voice betrayed his hesitancy.

"You can signal the ship and then Ryan and I can board it. If you want to come with us, we'll send a raft to get you as well," Shane explained. He left out the piracy part but that wasn't important. 

Steven and Andrew shared a glance. Shane had picked up on their nonverbal communication and the comfortable atmosphere they created around each other. He knew if one opted out, they both would. 

"Alright, we're in," Andrew nodded. 

-

"Fuck, that's a big ship." Ryan turned away from the edge of the lighthouse where he had been watching for the ship. Shane looked up from the ropes he held and at the aforementioned ship. It was massive.

The ship was old, it was still powered by sails and built of wood. It was still far out but Shane felt that it would dwarf any ship that normally came into their little seaside port.

"What the hell kind of cargo are they carrying?" Shane asked. 

"I wasn't privy to that information," Ryan said, somewhat snarkily. "Change of plans." 

They ended up at the top of the lighthouse, much to Ryan's obvious discomfort. Shane offered an arm to lean on but Ryan waved him off, too riled up to accept it.

"The ship's bigger than I thought but the plan's already in effect. Andrew has to come with Shane and I while we board the ship," Ryan began. Shane knew sooner or later they would have to reveal the piracy part of the plan. 

"Wait, why would the size of the ship matter?" Steven asked.

"Because now we have to keep some of the crew on board so we're going to need some aliases," Ryan said.

"What were you going to do with the crew that didn't stay on board?" 

"Leave them here," Ryan shrugged, "or kill them." 

"Jesus, dude." Shane laughed. "We're going to be pirates now. And it's too late to back out now, sorry."

"You guys grab some guns, I saw a sword over the mantle." Ryan moved before the others could respond. Andrew muttered a curse as Shane followed after him.

Andrew and Steven must've decided to stick to the plan for, after a few minutes, Andrew appeared beside Shane and Ryan and wordlessly grabbed two guns. They all returned up the stairs one more weapon heavier.

"We're going to need some names if we're going to keep some of the crew," Ryan spoke up. "I'm using Ricky Goldsworth."

"I'll be Legs? Are we supposed to use a full name?" Shane asked. 

"No, that's fine." Ryan assured him, then added with a grin, "it's fitting."

"Silent J," Andrew chimed in. All eyes fell to Steven.

"I don't know, man. I'm bad at names," Steven shrunk down in his chair.

"Slim Lim?" Shane suggested. Steven nodded and tried the name out on his tongue.

"Yeah, I like that." Steven smiled and Andrew laughed. 

-

The boat finally reached close enough to their little island for the plan to unfold. Steven shot off a flare and signaled to the ship to approach. When it did so, Andrew, Shane, and Ryan boarded the dingy and set off towards the ship. When they were close enough to be heard, but out of sight of the ship, Ryan called out to them.

"With wicked winds and current throws, a storm which this way blows," Ryan shouted up to the ship. There came a sudden shouting and clamoring of men on board. 

"We have seen many storms, none so which outperforms," someone called back. Shane guessed it was the captain. Ryan looked surprised by the response but laughed at the challenge.

"The waves you have faced, show no preparation when you are outpaced," Ryan grinned. Shane could see the fangs that would be present in his feral grin normally. 

"I will match your vigour, when will you learn that you have no chance, you whore," the captain returned. There was a cheering that accompanied his words.

"When will you learn to rhyme?" Ryan called back. "Your soul is now mine."

The dingy reached the side of the ship and Ryan threw the ropes over the railing. They caught and held long enough for Ryan to climb up it faster than Shane had ever seen the man move. Shane and Andrew scrambled after him to board before the rope was cut.

They landed on the deck to see Ryan swinging wildly with the sword at all the sailors that dared approach him.

"Don't kill them all," Shane reminded him. Ryan responded by shoving the blade through a man's gullet. 

Shane left Andrew to defend Ryan on deck while he went below to check the cargo and for any extra crew. The sight he was met with made him turn back around and call to Ryan.

"Hey, kill these assholes."

"What changed?" Ryan called back.

"They got fucking people locked up down here." 

"Got it," Ryan spun the blade and sliced it across the nearest man's throat. Andrew joined in and shot any crew that approached them. 

Shane returned below deck and walked over to the nearest cage. There were about ten people per cell, crammed together like sardines.

"How'd you guys end up here?" Shane asked them. If they were criminals, he would understand.

"They raided our towns. Most of us are citizens but some are slaves that were already in the trade," a woman explained to him. Her voice was raspy from disuse and dehydration.

"Well how do you guys feel about Jamaica?"

-

Shane laid out in the white sands of the beach while the world continued on around him in a warm haze. 

A year ago, they left the lighthouse with a shipful of people. They let the ones who wanted to remain in Europe leave once they reached the next port. As for the rest of them, they formed the most feared pirate crew as they made their way across the Atlantic. 

The name Ricky Goldsworth became synonymous with justice. They became a Robin Hood of sorts in the ocean world. Their fleet expanded to five ships as they travelled. There wasn't a man in the world who knew of the ocean but didn't know if Ricky Goldsworth and his crew.

Behind closed doors, Ricky became Ryan. He only let his closest crewmates know his real name, the three he had started this whole thing with, and two they had picked up along the way. Behind even more closed doors, Ryan left his wood carving and swam with a tail and fangs.

He did that now as Shane rested upon the shore. The water was an extreme shift from the cold, dark of the sea he was used to. It was nice though.

"Ryan?" A familiar voice floated below the waves. Ryan swam towards the surface and saw Shane standing at the edge of the water. He smiled at the familiarity of the scene.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Dinner's ready, baby."

"I already ate," Ryan whined as he floated in towards the surf.

"There's bread."

"I love bread."

"I know." Shane leaned down and guided his husband into a soft kiss which he melted into instantly. When they broke apart, Shane offered Ryan his storm sprite statue which he took gratefully.

Shane helped Ryan to his feet which had become much steadier after multiple shifts between tail and legs. Ryan slipped into the pants Shane handed him as well and their hands tangled together as they walked to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Alright after the new unsolved episode, I'm in the pirate mood because fuck it babey


End file.
